1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and method for restraining the tail of a necktie, and more particularly, the invention provides a removable, reusable device for operative engagement with a transverse member such as a sewn in place label extending across the back of the tail of a necktie to constrain and provide limited lateral and parallel movements of the necktie tail while the device is attached to spaced apart buttons on the front of the users shirt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical necktie presents a tie tail which comprises a relatively wide tail portion and a relatively narrow tail portion, that could be held in place at the front of the users shirt or other garment by a tie tack, tie clasp or other article. Over the years, various other devices have been available to secure the necktie tail in place. Typically, such devices require permanent attachment to the necktie or alteration of the necktie, either of which may not be an option of choice to the necktie user. Whereas neckties have evolved from heavier materials to more synthetic blends, advances in manufacture of more traditional necktie fabrics such as silk and cotton have magnified the need for an improved necktie restraint.
Neckties worn underneath a jacket tend to become wrinkled with constant body movement causing the necktie to shift positions and an unsightly bulkiness to develop. On the other hand, when the jacket is removed, the necktie has a tendency to constantly change position in relation to the movement of the wearer. Such movement causes a constant shifting of the position of the necktie and results in an untidy appearance. In operation, the wearer knots the necktie in normal fashion, thereby establishing the positioning of the relatively wide tail portion and the relatively narrow tail portion with respect to each other. It will be understood that the necktie can be knotted in a number of configurations resulting in wide variances in the positioning of the relatively wide and narrow tail portions.
The present invention constitutes an improvement over the previous devices. What was needed was a device and method for restraining the tail portion of a necktie that was inexpensive, simple, removable and reusable.